


HEYO HEATHERS AUTHORS

by HopeWolfgang



Series: Prompts for others [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: Some more song fics/anamtic ideas





	1. Chapter 1

If y'all have any suggestions that you would like to add, please let me know in y the comments below


	2. Chandler/Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your suggestions in the comments below

Cherry Pie- Warrent  
While being an R rated fic, this song is catchy and perfectly describes Heather C  
Lyrics:https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/warrant/cherrypie.html

How to Be a HeartBreaker- Marina and the Dimonds  
Would make some good sassy fluff  
Lyrics:https://genius.com/Marina-and-the-diamonds-how-to-be-a-heartbreaker-lyrics

She's So Mean- Matchbox 20  
Classic jams for a good fic. Maybe someone's crushing on Chandler  
Lyrics: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/matchbox20/shessomean.html

 

Sick of Losing Soulmates- Dodie Clark (precious angel, too good for this world)  
Some good Chansaw.   
Lyrics- https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dodieclark/sickoflosingsoulmates.html


End file.
